


Storms

by supernatural_lover_1983



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_lover_1983/pseuds/supernatural_lover_1983
Summary: Hi Guys,I would really appreciate if you can leave your valuable thoughts on my work. Your feedback motivates me, I want to write something that you enjoy and your comments would help me with that.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,  
> I would really appreciate if you can leave your valuable thoughts on my work. Your feedback motivates me, I want to write something that you enjoy and your comments would help me with that.

John Winchester was an owner of a mechanic shop in Lawrence Kansas which he co-owned with Bobby Singer. He had two sons, who made him proud, a beautiful wife in form of Mary.  
Mary owned a small bakery whose main customers/ free-loaders were Dean Winchester and John Winchester. Sam Winchester was the only Winchester who never gave his mother hard time.

Dean had completed his Bachelors from Kansas University and was looking into his options. Dean was twenty-five and his brother was twenty-two and a lanky dork who was a pre-law at Stanford. Dean applied for the Master's program in his college and got admissions into Stanford as well.

The brothers graduated top of their class, John and Mary were proud parents, to say the least. Dean was offered a job in Chicago based firm whereas Sam got the job in New York City. Sam decided to look for job opportunities in Chicago as it would be close to their home. And with Mary constantly complaining about not seeing her boys enough, Dean agreed with Sam.

It took a while but Sam got a job in one of the most prestigious firms in Chicago. Sam was an associate for Malloy and Winston and Dean was an investment banker for YKM Financials. They both lived in a shared Condo in a decent neighborhood in Chicago.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Y/N was final year student at the University of Chicago, she was also in a desperate need of a job. She was hired at Sal’s as a bartender, which was where she first met Winchesters.


	2. Chapter 01

You were in a hurry to get back home. Zeeshan’s allergies were acting up and your babysitter could not console your barely two-year-old son. Zeeshan was glutton for his mother’s attention, he cries every morning when you leave him with Lizzie, a young perky teenage girl who lives in your neighborhood and most importantly loves kids. 

As soon as you get home, you see Zeeshan crying his heart out and Lizzie trying to console your baby but failing miserably. Your heart goes out to the poor guy. As soon as he sees you, he tries to reach for you. Lizzie hands him over to you.

“Y/N, Thank God you are home, Zee has been crying for past two hours, he refuses to eat, he refuses to sleep, he has been fussy all day, I was gonna call the doctor when you came.”

“Mama….” Your baby says in between his hiccups. He places his hands on your cheeks and touches his forehead with yours. Your heart melts.

“Hi, baby…Are you not feeling well?” You ask your baby in a baby voice.  
He pouts and his emerald green eyes filled with tears and he shakes his head.  
“Miss mama… tumtum hurts, Mama…” Zeeshan sniffs.

“You can go, Lizzie, I can handle from here”  
“Are you sure you want me to leave? I mean I can stay and help” Lizzie says.  
“Lizzie, sweetheart, you need to go home and start working on your project, Zeeshan, I can handle him.”

“Okay…Bye Zee” she kisses Zeeshan on the back of his head.  
“Ta-ta Izzie” Zee replies drowsily.

“Come on big guy, let's take you to your room. You wanna nap Zee?”  
“Nap Mama, me nap too,” Zee replies.  
You take Zeeshan to your room, you know that he wants to nap with you and will start screaming murder when he wakes up and does not see you around him. He’s bullheaded just like his father.  
You wonder how your life would have been if you never met Winchester brothers. You were a bartender an at Sal’s. They were regulars and apparently brothers. Dean was an investment banker while Sam was a lawyer. You were a final year engineering student at the University of Chicago, who was in desperate need of money.

You still remember the day rather night when Dean was an nth customer who tried to hit on you. Being bartender was not easy. People expected you to take their flirtations as a compliment and felt that you would be ready for a fun night anytime they say.  
“Hi… I am Y/N. What can I get you?” You turned to find an attractive man in his plaid shirt and jeans. The kind that increases your heartbeat. He came in with the giant hot guy. You thought that both of them were partners but the way they were talking, they were either friends or brothers.  
“I am Dean. Can I get two rum and coke with a side of your number beautiful?” Dean replied with a classic Dean grin. Yeah… he was definitely not gay.  
You grabbed two glasses poured the contents and handed it to him with a polite smile.  
“You forgot to give me your number”  
“Yeah….that’s not happening Dean”  
“Why not?” He pouted  
“Because you are the umpteenth guy who came up and asked me that”  
“That means I can try tomorrow again”

You dozed off reminiscing the day you met infamous Dean Winchester. Dean’s reminder lies on top of your chest, sucking his thumb and clutching your tank top tightly. You were often plagued by their dreams, dreams that were events three years before. Those dark sensual promises made by Winchesters still make you feel like a woman with no inhibitions. The sensual promises they fulfilled again and again, in bright daylight and in stark darkness of night, sometimes in public and hundreds of time in the privacy of four walls .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your feedback. Hope you like it


	3. Chapter 02

Somewhere else in Lawrence, Kansas…..  
Dean was dating his Uncle Bobby’s adopted daughter Joanna Beth Harvelle. Sam was in a committed relationship with Ruby.   
“So your Mom called, she invited us for dinner this Sunday,” Joanna said nonchalantly. Dean would have been surprised to see her act so calm after their fight, but he knew too well. She wanted a commitment from Dean. Dean always had been love’em, leave’em type. The seed of commitment had been planted by Ruby’s engagement ring the one Sam gave to her last fall.  
“Do you wanna go?” Dean asked hoping that she would say no. Not wanting his parents and Sam to witness the tension between them.

Meanwhile at Sam’s place…..  
“Hey! Mom just called”  
“Yeah? What did she say?” Ruby asked with no interest in the conversation and going through bridal magazines. She had been like this since she got engaged.   
“She invited us over for dinner this Sunday and I said we will be there” Sam replied.  
“Why would you do that Sam? You know how busy I am planning my wedding”  
“I thought it was our wedding” Sam commented.  
“Of course baby, but you know I have to meet up with a wedding planner. Can you go alone, please? I will make it worth your while” Ruby smirked.

Sam wanted to say that he didn’t a reason to visit his parents or needed anything in return for her making him go alone there, unlike her, he didn’t have issues with his parents. But who would turn a dirty favor? He thought to himself.

On Sunday  
Dean and Sam both turned up to their parents’ home without their partners. Needless to say, Mary was not amused. John was indifferent to their girlfriends. He knew his boys and he knew these women were not for them. He just doesn’t say anything because then his boys will think that he is trying to control their lives and spiral out of control. He knew Winchesters are stubborn as a mule. Something that has been passed to each Winchester.

Mary made her boys’ favorite food and they discussed their upcoming plans.  
“You both know that we are getting old?” Mary quipped.  
“Hey Sammy, does Mom look old to you?” Dean winked at his brother.  
“Mom, you have many days left, I vouch that you can do better than Dad” Sam teased.  
John smiled and then pretended to be offended.  
“Hey….I am not that bad.” John barked playfully.  
“I kinda agree with my sons, John, I can definitely do better” Mary joined in the teasing.  
“Really? Can anyone do this?” John grabbed Mary and kissed her passionately.   
“Eeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww Dad……..Mom, please don’t scar us for life now for the third time” Sam commented.

“Hey! Who told you to walk into the closet? We were drunk and frisky and it has been so long since that incident” John quipped.

“That was last summer Dad, it was your own party” Dean countered.  
John and Mary just chuckled. Dean wondered if he could ever get what his parent’s had with each other.  
Sam questioned his relationship with Ruby at that moment, their passion had died, it was now just uncomfortable silence.

Zeeshan was playing with neighbor’s kitten KitKat in his playpen. Thank goodness Mr. Casey showed up with his kitten,asking you to take care of the kitten for a few days as he was going out of station for a conference till Hope comes back from her trip.  
Zeeshan loved animals. He had a way with them. He was very trusting of them, something you were always scared about.  
Now that Zeeshan’s mind was elsewhere, you decided to catch up on work. You worked for an IT Company and work from home was a welcome relief in your project. You could stay home and look after Zee and work on your career, it was a tedious thing, but you wouldn’t wish anything different.  
Somebody rang the doorbell. You got up to see Neal Hopkins standing outside.  
“What’s up?” You asked him while guiding him inside.  
“Why did you have to shift four hours away from me?” Neal pouted.  
“I wanted a quiet neighborhood and that town was not that, you of all people know that.”  
Neal sighed. “I know but I miss you and I miss Zee”  
He went to the playpen and picked up Zee, Zee let out a shrill cry when he was being torn apart from KitKat. But when he saw it was Neal, he hugged Neal and started babbling.  
“Nea….Nea…” pointing to the kitten “Kitkit”… “Miss me”  
“I missed you, buddy, I missed your Mom too,” Neal said turning to you with Zee’s head turned towards you.   
Zee reached out to you. Neal handed him over to you. Zee rested his head on your shoulder and sighed peacefully.   
You cooked dinner for all three of you. With Zeeshan’s food going to KitKat. When Zee got sleepy, Neal put him to bed and read him a story.  
Thank god Zee was too young to understand the concept of friends with benefits with Neal.  
Neal was Zeeshan’s pediatrician, he was separated from his wife and a relationship was too complicated for both of you. So ‘friends with benefits’ was the only solution you could muster up.  
You shifted from your previous place because Neal’s ex-wife and her family were harassing you, trying to get back with him after her affair with their gardener ended. He knew that you knew that, he was reluctant to let you go. But even those blue eyes were filled with defeat when his the wife’s detective brother threatened you to leave Neal. You told that to Neal, Neal and you filed a restraining order against her and her family. Both of you had to uproot your lives. Your company had an opening in Lawrence Kansas and he found a job in Lebanon, Kansas.  
You wanted to lose yourself for tonight. You decided, whatever happens, will happen anyway so why to force anything on anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the chapter? Please comment


	4. Chapter 3

You decided to take Zeeshan out to the playground. Zee took KitKat and waited by the door, the sight was so cute. You decided to snap a picture to add to your scrapbook. Zee started getting impatient.  
“Mama……out……want to go to playground……pweese with KitKit ” Zee shouted top of his lungs.  
You rushed downstairs taking the back with all the necessities. Your son taking hold of your index finger in his little hand and walked towards the playground. Unfortunately for you, the playground was closed due to some outbreak. That didn’t bode well with your son, his eyes started watering and his pout was well on its way to turning into a full-blown cry. 

“Hey…Zee want to go to the other park?”   
Zee nodded. Goddamn, your kid was petulant. After walking around a bit, you found a playground for Zee. As soon as he saw slide he left you alone with KitKat and stared in awe at the other older kids on the slide, see-saw, jungle gym. A girl saw Zeeshan and invited him to play with him in the sandbox, your son looked at you with those big emerald green eyes asking for permission, you chuckled to yourself and nodded. He held the little girl’s hand and started playing with her. You took KitKat and sat down near the sandbox bench. You didn’t notice when another lady came and sat near you.  
“So which one is yours?”   
You snapped out of your reverie, turning towards the sound. She looked older, older than most kids’ mom. She might be here with her grandkids, you assumed. You smiled and pointed at your brown haired boy playing in the sand happily.  
“The one right there playing in the sand with the girl with pigtails” you replied with pride.  
“Are you new? I never saw you here before” she enquired.  
“Yeah…In a sense, I am new to this city, but no I don’t live in this neighborhood, I came here from Parksville, in our neighborhood the playground was closed due to some outbreak. And Mr Pout-A-Lot Crybaby were not having a minute of it. So here am I”   
“I know…my sons they were like it too…” she remembered old days fondly.  
“So which one is yours?”  
“Oh no…no I came here for a walk, I always loved watching kids play, the contentment, the enjoyment on their face is priceless. I came here with my neighbor, her kid is the one in pigtails”   
“I am Y/N Y/L/N, that little monster is Zeeshan” you extended a hand, she immediately took it.  
“I am Mary Winchester and that little angel playing with your monster is Hannah”   
The Winchester..the name gave you a shiver, it is a common surname, right? You thought.

At that instant, Zee came lunging towards you.  
“My mama…my mama” trying to pry your hand away from Mary.  
Mary was stunned for a second. The brown haired kid looked like mini-Dean. She could have sworn that Dean looked like that when he was a toddler.  
“Zee” you sternly commanded.   
“That is not how you behave with elders, say sorry right now”  
“I sorry, Mama.” He pouted and his eyes filled with tears.  
“No…say sorry to Mary”  
“I sorry…Mary” Zee hiccupped.   
“It is ok, Zeeshan” Mary tried to calm the unknown child. Her heart melted seeing the poor boy. To Mary, he almost felt like her own.

Mary took Zeeshan in her arms, shushing the kid. Zee put his head in the crook of Mary’s neck and took a deep breath.   
“You like Grammy” Zee whispered.  
Mary smiled. She wanted to ask you about his father but she didn’t want to sound too intrusive.   
KitKat meowed, signaling you its hunger. Zee jumped in your lap and petted the kitten. Seeing Zee’s drowsy state, you decided to leave.  
“I am sorry Mary. He is very possessive of me”  
“Oh, hush…I understand, he loves his mother the most.” Mary replied kindly.  
“I have to go now, KitKat needs its food and Mr. Crybaby needs his nap” you hastily got up, collecting your stuff.  
“I will see you both tomorrow,” she said it like a question.  
You turned and smiled.  
“Yeah…you definitely would”


	5. Chapter 4

Dean called Sam, it had been a while for them, they never hung out together, sure there were double dates with their girlfriends but never just brothers. Sam was also missing his brother. He wanted to get out of deciding who was or was not going to be invited to the wedding, he wanted to do something he wanted, not something he was obligated to do.

At the bar-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey man! Over here” Dean shouted across the loud bar to get his baby brother’s attention. Sam turned towards the darker and more secluded part of the bar where his brother was already nursing his beer.  
Sam sat across from Dean. He noticed that his big brother was looking broody. Dean had a five o clock shadow on his face and a look of defeat in his eyes.   
Dean signaled for two more beers along with whiskey shots.   
“What’s going on your mind Dean?”  
“Why would be anything going on my mind? Why can’t I want to have a drink with my baby brother?” Dean retorted.  
“Dean, I got no problem drinking with you in silence, but I know you since I was born, and something is definitely up with you”  
“Sammy cut the crap, and drink with me”  
Sam took beer away from Dean.  
“I won’t give this to you till you tell me what is going on?”  
“Fine I will order more”  
“Dean……come on man, I know you hate talking about your feelings, but I am your brother, I know when something is bugging you”  
“Fine……every damn thing is bugging me, Jo is irritating me, she wants me to take the next step in the relationship that you did with Ruby, I just don’t feel like it, when I started dating her, I wanted a stable relationship, I swear I did but I don’t get the feeling that she is it for me. Lately, I have been pressured into doing so many things with her and her friends that this relationship feels forced to me. If I break up with her, I am sure I will break Ellen and Bobby’s heart too.” Dean opened the floodgates.

“Wow!!!!!!! I didn’t expect that…” Sam replied tersely.  
“Look man! I am sorry, its just pent up frustration, nothing more, you tell me would be husband, how’s your life going?” Dean said changing the topic.  
“So, I may not be doing so well as would be husband, I may have taken the next step because I didn’t know what to do. So I did the thing what people think is the next step. And I am not so sure about it either, because I know I am making a mistake and everything is so messed now that I can’t get out of this” Sam confessed his unsaid thoughts.

“Here is to us two, not trying to untangle ourselves from the mess that we got into and the mistakes we made” Dean raised his beer for an epiphanic toast.  
It had been a few months, you frequented the park where you met   
You took a sad Zeeshan to the park where you saw Mary, Zee had been in low spirits because KitKat was back at its home again. Zee did not like it when Mr. Casey came to pick up his cat. He always refuses to let KitKat go at first but after a little pie, your monster gave away the cat. 

Mary saw Zeeshan walking with hung shoulders with his tiny hand holding on to his mother’s index finger. The kid was pulling her heartstrings, she knew that today would be the day KitKat went home. After initial possessiveness, Zee became fond of Mary and loved to play with Hannah or in his terms ‘Hannah Banana’.   
As soon as he saw Mary, he ran towards her at full speed.   
“Mary……………” Zee shrieked.  
Mary kneeled down to take Zee in her arms. He began telling her how Mr. Casey came and took KitKat again. He then started babbling on about the bird he saw that KitKat chased away.  
“I sad Mary, bird I like, KitKit ran and away bird go” He explained with a lot of gestures and expressions along with an animated look on his face. You got a call from the office, you had to go to Headquarters in New York.  
Mary could not help being attached to this little guy, there was something about him that made her want to see him every day. He became the highlight of her day. She would spend hours watching Zee play, seeing him happy made Mary joyous, she could never put it into words.

“Hey, Mary!”   
“Hey! What happened? You look so startled.” Mary said seeing you all flustered.  
“Yeah, I have to go to New York tomorrow and Lizzy is out of town, there is no one else in my neighborhood that I trust Zeeshan to keep for the day, he gets cranky in closed spaces, so no airplanes but as this is a work emergency they already booked everything for me.”  
“Why don’t you leave Zeeshan with me? John and I don’t have much work to do since his retirement and I would very much like this little guy to meet my husband” Mary replied with enthusiasm.  
“Are you sure? I mean really? He can be taxing, that is me saying in a very modest way being his mother” you asked uncertainly.  
“How about this, you call us whenever you find free time so that you can check up on him? Huh…And I get me some more loving time with this little monster” she replied tickling Zee.  
Zee erupted in giggles. You saw how happy Zee was with Mary. ‘Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad’ You thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback. I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
